


A tickle of Bros

by Kaddi



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, surprisingly few descriptions of actual tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: What do you do when Mitsunari is at work and every video game option has been exploited? Start a tickle fight, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone tired of these two losers? I sure am not.

Sakon looks over to Ieyasu, who's sprawled on the ground of their apartment.

“You doing good on the ground over there?” he asks with a yawn.

Ieyasu grunts in response and turns to look at him.

“I'm holding up.”

Sakon sighs and rests his head on his hands.

“Man, we're really just sad losers when Mitsunari's not around.”

Ieyasu laughs and sits up, ruffling through his hair.

“Well, I don't want to have to kick your ass in Mario Kart one more time - “ “Hey!” “ - And so far to all my other suggestions you've replied with no.”

Sakon crosses his arms, pointedly looking away.

“I'll have you know I can kick your ass anytime, thank you very much.”

He rolls from the couch to sit next to Ieyasu.

“You know when he's coming home?” he asks.

Ieyasu glances at the clock and shakes his head.

“I have no idea, but this can't go on. We can't just hang around doing nothing just because he's not here.”

Now Sakon flops down on the ground, crossing his arms behind his head to cushion it.

“Maybe I should really just beat you up,” he mumbles tiredly.

Ieyasu laughs incredulously.

“Don't start a fight you've already lost,” he warns but there's a smile on his lips and Sakon snickers.

“You know I'm faster than you. Strength isn't everything in a fight,” he replies with a click of his tongue.

Ieyasu puts a finger on his chin, pretending to mull over what Sakon said. He grins at him soon after.

“You're at a huge disadvantage here, don't you realise?”

Sakon looks up to Ieyasu, just about to reply and deny everything he stands for. Instead, he lets out a decidedly undignified squeak and tries to get up. But it's already too late. His sides, entirely unprotected, are an easy target, and before he knows it he's laughing and, unsuccessfully, trying to wiggle away from Ieyasu's hands. Once again, he's fallen victim to a tickling attack.

Damn that sunny bastard! How could he simply exploit his biggest weakness like that? How entirely unfair!

Thankfully, Ieyasu also knows mercy, and once he stutters out a breathless “stop”, the tickling ceases. Still, Sakon scoots away to the other end of the room for good measure, holding his sides protectively. He tries to glare at Ieyasu, although with his disheveled hair and red cheeks it's not very intimidating. Truly, Ieyasu doesn't look threatened at all. He even smirks! How could he!

“I -” he shouts, jabbing a finger in Ieyasu's direction, “- I will get you back for this. Mark my words!”

Ieyasu laughs and puts up his hands.

“I'm very frightened,” he says.

It's a lie, of course. At this point Sakon is convinced Ieyasu doesn't know the meaning of fear.

“Before you stand up, promise me something,” Sakon says.

Ieyasu looks at him curiously, urging him to continue with a nod.

“No more tickle attacks.”

“For today? Alright, I don't want to kill you after all.”

“Gee, how great. I'm eternally grateful.”

They both laugh, entirely too loud, and it probably sounds like both of them have lost their minds, but it's nice. It's good to have someone to laugh with like this.

Ieyasu comes over and helps him – no, basically drags him to his feet. That guy is way too strong.  
Sakon sits down at the table, trying to catch his breath. A few moments later Ieyasu hands him a glass of water with a radiant smile, as if to apologize for almost tickling him to death.

He accepts it.


End file.
